heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lullaby (comics)
Lullaby is a comics series published by Alias Comics written in majority by Ben Avery and illustrated by Hector Sevilla. Lullaby was hosted for purchase on Wowio, and is advertised on other websites such as Misfile.As advertised on Misfile, and as shown on Wowio itself. The story takes place in a world where many of earth's Fairy tales live within their own kingdoms. Characters Alice A slightly different take on Alice in Wonderland, Alice is a girl who in her childhood lived on earth during our modern-day. After falling victim to an unfortunate car-crash, she finds herself in a bizarre fantasy world. She later grows up to become an officer in the Queen of Hearts' army. On several occasions, it is hinted that she is not who she believes she is, such as one with a concealed past.In Volume 1 of Lullaby, Wisdom Seekers, the book that the wizard uses states that Alice is not her real name. In Volume 2, Power Grabber, even her gender is called into question, as while in captivity, she hears a voice while imprisoned which says "Come, my son..." The Oz story element in this comic would provide a literary precedent for this idea.In The Land of Oz, a boy named Tip turns out to actually be the transformed version of Ozma, the rightful ruler of Oz. Cheshire Cat Accompanies Alice. Has known her ever since she arrived as a child. Piper Adopted son of the Pied Piper. Like Alice, he came from Earth and somehow found himself in the world of fairy tales. When the Pied Piper led the children away with his music, Piper was the only one that heard it but didn't follow possibly because he's not a native. His arm has also absorbed the power of a mage that attacked him. Red Lullaby's version of Red Riding Hood. Both Red and her grandmother have been turned into werewolves by the wolf that attacked them. Red is physically powerful and sometimes goes berserk in combat, in which case only Piper's music could stop her. One such occasion is when they first met. They have traveled together since then up to and after they met the others. It is also implied that the wolf that attacked her was also the same one from The Three Little Pigs and as a result she also has the ability to exhale tremendous gusts of wind. Jim Hawkins Based on the hero of Treasure Island. Part of a pirate ship's crew until he was forced out by the captain so that he may seek his own fortunes. Accompanied by the parrot Crew and Pinocchio. Armed with Sharky, a shark-faced sword that can devour anything magical and expel it as an attack proportionally powerful to its diet. Pinocchio Inspired by the main character of The Adventures of Pinocchio. In Lullaby, the puppet-turned-boy has been turned back into a wooden puppet by the Unnamed Mage. He has since melded with the World Tree and acquired the power to control plant life.See Yggdrasil for more information on the World Tree of Norse legend. Unnamed Mage A very powerful mage. Seems to be going around and stealing the essence of the various fairy tales' main characters, from Red's Grandma to the Stick and Brick Pigs in Three Little Pigs. Covets the power of the Earth-born characters. Clues sprinkled throughout the series seem to indicate a connection between this character and the Scarecrow of Oz.Much of the harm that befalls the heroes in the beginning of the first book seems to be Oz-related. References External links * Category:Alias Enterprises titles Category:Comics based on fairy tales